Where the Wind Meets the Earth
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Hayate has been on a trip for a long time now and Himeno longs to see him again. She looks to the wind for comfort, but it still isn't the same. Will hayate be back soon? Please R&R this oneshot.


**Heya! Thanks for coming to read my pretear fic. This is the second one I've done so far. I decided to make a shorter oneshot because I am fond of short-but-sweet oneshots. This is my attempted at one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretear…or Himeno…or Hayate (_sobs) : ( _**

Where the Wind Meets the Earth 

A girl stood quietly in the center of a clearing. She was perfectly still like a slender statue. She seemed to melt into her surroundings; a passerby wouldn't even look twice at the figure sharing into the sky. But there were no passerby's, and she liked it that way. It was the place where her and the wind would meet.

It was autumn, and the treetops were a rainbow clutter of browns and reds. They matched the color of the girls radiating orange hair that flowed around her face. And her swimming eyes shined the same shade, as they stared longingly at the blue sky above.

The fall chill was biting at her face, which she kept warm with a plaid red scarf tied in a knot around her neck. And her feet wading in the brown grass bore boots that climbed almost up to her knees. Her school uniforms' skirt was not meant for the cold weather, and normally she'd be home right now. But she didn't feel like sitting in a large and empty room, where time seemed to slow. She wanted _him_ above all else. She wanted to hear that chilling voice and see that shy smile, which was seen only by few. A smile that lasted for a few seconds, but so full of heart, and because of her.

When would he return? It had been so long and unbearable. And whenever she came to the point were her eyes would sting, and her heart would ach from an emptiness that had existed only before she met him, she would come to this place. It was place where the wind touched the earth, and flew through the land, and through her being.

She lifted her face to the rush and let it fly through her. She could smell him. And breathe him like a traveling kiss. And she could almost feel him calling to her, as she wanted to call him back,

"_Hayate!"_

And this time her call was answered with another deeper voice,

"_Himeno!" _

And Himeno's glassy eyes widened as the man she longed for hung in the air with his arms outstretched to the woman he longed for. And _there_ was one of those rare smiles, the smile that had spoke her name. She wanted to hear _that _voice from _that _smile to be sure he was really there. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"_Hayate, is it really you? Are you really back?" _

Himeno stared at the tall man with a strong frame, floating as if the sky was his steps. A familiar waistcoat thrashed with the wind, hiding a revealing his long waist. A coat that had been placed upon her shoulders many times to keep her from shivering. His dark strands swam out of the band holding his long hair back. And his _eyes_…they were so blue that it had to be _his_ eyes. And they were sharing at her, with features so full of gentle affection.

Hayate stated firmly with a look of determination,

"_Yes…it's me. I needed to see you again."_

"_How did you find me?" _

"_When you call, I come, no matter where you are." _

Tears flooded Himeno's eyes and streamed down her face as she returned his smile with a grin so wide and wonderful.

"_Hayate! I've missed you so much!" _

"_I can't stand when you cry if I can't be there to hold you."_

Hayate descended to her, as both their arms stretched the farthest they could reach. Their fingertips touched, and the sensation made their hearts leap. And Himeno knew that she wasn't dreaming. As their fingers entwined together, Himeno pulled Hayate through the air down to her and Hayate pulled her up, and they met halfway. Colliding into a tight embrace. And time seemed to stop.

The wind trashed around them with a passion that comes when the wind meets the earth.

And with a kiss, that is held so tightly with two breaths, that a moment may last a lifetime.

End

**I don't think it could be more fluffy then that. Oh well…I was going for a more meaningful fic…honest : o!**

**I hope you still liked it anyway. And please review (I don't care if you need to flame) I would be very pleased : )!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Ft **


End file.
